The Haunted Tower
by kittykat18
Summary: Oh no! Beast Boy disappeared. As the Titans search for them, they come across an unexpected visitor. Read and find out what happened and see who the visitor is.


**The Haunted Tower**

_Living Room: Beast Boy and Cyborg_

Cyborg: Yo BB! Wanna come play a video game?

Beast Boy: Sure! If you wanna get whooped! (_Laughs)_

Cyborg: Yeah right! What century are you living in?

Beast Boy: This one!

(_They start playing games_)

Cyborg: Ha! I win!

Beast Boy: That was pure luck!

Cyborg: Be a good sport. I won fair and square and you know it!

(_Lights turn off. Then back on_)

Cyborg: BB? Where are you? BB?

(_Cyborg runs and finds Robin_)

Cyborg: Robin! BB disappeared!

(_Cyborg tells Robin what happened_)

Robin: I'm sure he just went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Cyborg: I checked. He wasn't there!

(_Starfire and Raven walk in_)

Starfire: Hello Robin and Cyborg. Lovely day isn't it?

Cyborg: No its not!

Raven: Where's Beast Boy?

Robin: We don't know.

(_Cyborg tells the others the story_)

Starfire: That is terrible! What can we do?

Robin: All we can do right now, is to try and find him. If we can't, we should look for some clues.

(_They search and search for Beast Boy_)

Cyborg: There's no use. No sign of BB or any clues.

Raven: Try calling him on the Titan Communicator.

(_Robin calls Beast Boy. No Luck_)

Robin: I'll try again

(_Calls again_)

Robin: Beast Boy! Beast Boy, are you there?

(_Static_)

Robin: Beast Boy!

Other end: Robin?

Robin: Beast Boy, is that you?

Beast Boy: Help me!

Robin: Where are you?

Beast Boy: In the basement! Help!

(_Titans rush to the basement to help their friend_)

Beast Boy: Starfire, guys, over here!

(_Titans approach Beast Boy in a cage_)

Cyborg: BB, what happened?

Beast Boy: I don't know. The lights went out and I felt someone grab me. Then I ended up here! Now get me out of this thing!

(_Titans get closer. Then the cage falls through a hole along with Beast Boy_)

Cyborg: Beast Boy!

(_High pitched scream_)

Titans: Huh?

Robin: Starfire? They got her too!

Cyborg: Now what?

Raven: Yeah! Two of our friends are gone. We can't afford to lose any more!

Voices: Robin!

(_Titans run upstairs and spots Starfire and Beast Boy tied up. Robin uses the boomerang and frees the two. Starfire runs and gives Robin a hug_)

Beast Boy: Dude! You saved us!

Raven: All we have to do now is find the person that is trying to get rid of us!

(_Titans look around. Ghost pops out of the wall_)

Titans: Aaahhhhhh!

Raven: Azerath Metrion Synthos!

(Raven uses her powers and traps the ghost)

Beast Boy: (_Sighs in relief_) That was a close one.

Cyborg: This is getting weird.

(_Titans agree and continues to search for clues_)

Sound: Crunch!

Starfire: What was that?

Beast Boy: Sorry. I was hungry. (_Chomp, Chomp, Crunch!_)

(_Strange noises_)

Robin: (_Annoyed_) Quiet Beast Boy!

Beast Boy: That wasn't me.

(_They all turn around and see a shadowy figure_)

Robin: What the…?

(_Shadow attacks but does not succeed_)

Beast Boy: I think I recognize that figure! He's…..

(_Another shadow punches Beast Boy. Then many more shadows appear_)

Robin: Titans, Go!

(_Titans attack and defeats the shadows_)

Cyborg: Those were a lot of shadows. Some of them remind me of someone though.

(_One last shadow appears and shoots a net, capturing Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. They try to break free only to realize their powers are useless_)

Robin: Who are you?

Shadow: You don't recognize me, Robin?

(_The shadow steps into the light_)

Cyborg: Slade!

Slade: That's right!

(_Robin attacks, Slade defends himself_)

Both: (_Grunt, puff, punch, kick..._)

Beast Boy: Come on, Dude!

Starfire: Come on Robin! Defeat him!

(_A while later, Robin defeats Slade_)

Robin: Its over Slade!

Slade: Not yet, Robin! Its only the beginning!

(_Slade runs out of the tower_)

Beast Boy: Um, a little help here!

Robin: Oh yeah! Sorry!

(_Robin frees the other Titans_)

Starfire: Thanks for saving us, Robin!

Robin: No problem!

(_Later….._)

Cyborg: BB, do you wanna play a video game?

Beast Boy: Sure, but this time I will beat you!

Cyborg: You're on!

(_Still later…._)

Cyborg: Ha! I win again! Now don't disappear on me this time!

Beast Boy: ok!

(_Lights turn off, then back on_)

Cyborg: What happened? That was weird huh BB? BB? Oh no! Not again! Robin!

(_Robin runs in_)

Robin: What's the problem?

Cyborg: Beast Boy is gone again!

Robin: What! Again!

Cyborg: He's gone for good now! (_Starts crying_)

Beast Boy: What's his problem?

Cyborg: (_Surprised_) Beast Boy!

(_Cyborg gives Beast Boy a big hug_)

Cyborg: You're back!

Beast Boy: Yeah! I just went to the kitchen to get a sandwich.

Cyborg: (_humph_)

(_Cyborg walks away_)

Beast Boy: What? What did I do? Where's the love?

**THE END**

Hey! Thanks for reading my story. I made it a long time ago just so you know. As you can probably see, I was really bored at the time. Please send review so I can see what I can do better about all of my stories.

Kittykat18


End file.
